Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am
Jack takes drastic action to gain the cooperation of the only man who knows how to save Kim, but Mason's interference threatens to ruin Jack's advantage. Kim is delivered to Gaines and she learns just how ruthless he can be when he's crossed. Meanwhile, Teri and Alan watch over Janet in surgery. Palmer talks to the reporter who plans to break the story about Keith and she shows him proof to back up her claims. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Janet York is picked up from the street by an ambulance and taken to St. Mark's Hospital. * Teri Bauer and Alan York are pulled over for speeding. * Kim Bauer is delivered to Ira Gaines * Jack Bauer investigates a lead he got from the encrypted keycard, only to find a police prisoner with information about his daughter. * David Palmer tells Sherry that their son Keith is going to be accused of murdering the man who raped their daughter. The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am on the day of the California presidential primary. 04:01:55 Doctors at St. Mark's are examining the x-rays of Janet York. Janet gets wheeled into the operating room and they move her from stretcher to bed. 04:02:56 Jack Bauer follows the police car carrying Penticoff back to the police station. Teri Bauer and Alan York reach St. Marks' and go to the reception asking for a teenage girl who's been in a car accident. The receptionist finds the girl but doesn't have a name as the person brought in was listed a Jane Doe. Alan and Teri rush to the operating room and find Janet inside. Jack calls Teri. Teri explains that they are at the hospital with Janet and Kim's still missing. As she explained about the phone call from Kim she starts going hysterical and Jack tries to calm her down. Jack explains that he's trying to find Kim and will come to her as soon as he can. gives instructions to Rick & Dan.]] Gaines tells Dan and Rick that there's been a change of plans. He tells them to drive to the compound via a separate route and they'll get their money there. Gaines drives off with Kim in his car. Rick tells Dan that they should probably split here, saying that Gaines is psycho. Dan reminds Rick that he owes him for Phoenix. 04:06:57 DAVID PALMER CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS. Sherry Palmer tells David not to tell Keith or Nicole about the news Maureen Kingsley is coming out with. David says they should be told so they can be prepared. David is about to tell Nicole when Nicole tells him that Rachel Brenner and Suzy Brenner are flying out to visit for David Palmer's victory speech. 04:09:31 COUNTER TERRORIST UNIT. Nina calls Jack and tells him Mason ended the lockdown. She warns him that Mason will be after him. Jack tells Nina about the suspect being taken to the police Precinct and tells her to get a hold of Ryan Sealey from District Two to help him get an override to the suspect. Nina tries to get a hold of Ryan Sealey but she's locked off her computer. She asks Tony for the number. arrives at the police station.]] Jack tries to get the Sergeant of the Precinct Douglas Newman to let him see Penticoff. Jack explains to him that the officer that died was trying to help him. He tells him not to let her death be in vain and let him see Penticoff. The Sergeant finally agrees and moves the suspect to Room 2. Right as they're headed for Room 2, Mason arrives for Jack. 04:12:25...04:12:26...04:12:27... 04:16:26 Rick argues with Dan as they drive to the compound. Dan tells Rick to forget about Kim and that they should just get paid and split. Mason confronts Jack. Jack explains that he's trying to talk to a suspect that is connected with the people who want Palmer dead. He explains Walsh's death and that if Mason impedes him from talking to Penticoff, Mason will be seen as impeding the investigation. Mason goes to talk to the suspect himself. threatens Kim Bauer.]] Gaines gets a cell call on the way to the compound and says he'll arrive with Kim shortly. Kim struggles against the bindings on her hands and barefeet. She whimpers in the backseat as well and Gaines points a gun at her telling her to stop. He pulls into an alley and puts Kim, tied up and trying to scream, but being muffled by her gag into the trunk. 04:19:41 David Palmer calls Maureen and asks to talk to her in the conference room on the third floor of the building they're in. Maureen agrees. Officer Abbott talks to Teri and Alan about Kim and Janet. Jack calls Teri about Janet's condition. Jack explains he's at the Van Nuys Precinct with a suspect who knows where the girls were. He tells Teri to talk to Janet as soon as she's out of surgery and hangs up. Mason comes back to Jack saying the suspect won't talk to anyone except him and lets Jack talk. Mason goes to the room next to Room 2 and watches. Jack lets Penticoff know that they're being watched through the window and then whispers something to Penticoff so Mason can't hear them. Penticoff suddenly erupts in an outburst and struggles with Jack. Officers come in to break it up and Penticoff demands a lawyer and a phone call now. Mason takes Jack out of the room. talks to Penticoff.]] 04:23:14 Jack runs down the hall to an empty room. Penticoff goes into another room where he gets his phone call. He pulls out the paper Jack helped put in his mouth and calls the number on it, calling Jack's cell. Jack answers it. Penticoff tells Jack that the people he knows have Jack's daughter and that they'll be calling him 20 minutes at the place where Jack found him at 18166 San Fernando Road. He tells Jack that he's the one chance of finding his daughter and Jack needs to break him out of the station. Jack calls Nina and tells her to trace all public lines to 18166 San Fernando Road. Nina finds a payphone nearby in service. Jack tells Nina to set up a trace on it. 04:25:30...04:25:31...04:25:32... 04:29:32 Jack goes to Phillips, the officer who moved Penticoff and asks to see him. Phillips explains that Jessie Hampton was his partner and wants Penticoff to go down in a clean bust. He'll let Jack talk to him but only with the officer there. Jack agrees. Phillips takes Jack to Penticoff. Penticoff acts hostile as Jack interrogates him. Jack becomes hostile back and Phillips tells Jack to back off, reminding Jack that Penticoff killed his partner. Jack asks Phillips where he was when his partner really needed him. Phillips gets angry and shoves Jack down, getting into a fight with him, during which Jack steals his access card, giving it to Penticoff. Officers come in to break it up. Penticoff waits till everyone is gone and uses the access card to get out of the room. 04:32:29 Alan tells Teri about Janet's condition. Maureen Kingsley gets wanded as she and David enter the conference room. David brings up how long he and his family have known Maureen. David asks her why she's doing this. Maureen says she wishes she didn't have the information that she had and admits she thought it was a rumor at first. David asks Maureen for her sources. Maureen tells him about two sources. The first source is Keith's therapist George Ferragamo. The second source comes from a medical report signed by Edward Johnson who had cuts and scratches similar to Lyle Gibson's. The injuries are consistent with Lyle's, indicating the possibility that they fought together. Despite it being signed Edward Johnson, Maureen had the handwriting analyzed by an expert who says it was Keith's handwriting. David said he couldn't care about his expert and tells Maureen to do whatever she had to, but to be prepared for consequences. 04:36:55...04:36:56...04:36:57... 04:40:51 confronts Keith about Nicole's rape.]] David confronts Keith in the bedroom and asks him what happened the night Lyle raped Nicole. Keith said he didn't have to answer that. They get into an argument. David grabs Keith but gets himself back under control and leaves the room. 04:43:34 Phillips reports to Sergeant Newman, who is surprised that Phillips is still there. Newman says the computer reports Phillips as having checked out five minutes ago. Phillips reaches for his keycard and finds it missing. Teri talks to Alan about Kim and how guilty she feels about recent events. Alan tries to calm her. Mason and Newman check the satellite to try and find Bauer and Penticoff. Agent Davis sets up the satellite and locates them going to a van and leaving the station. 04:47:06 Jack calls Nina to see if they set up the trace and Nina says they have. Penticoff picks up the pay phone when they hear ringing but Nina sees nothing on the line. They all realize it's a cell phone under the pay phone which they can't trace. Penticoff picks it up and answers it. It's Gaines telling Penticoff of a change of plans. Gaines has keys taped back to the back of the pay phone. Gaines explains the keys are to a parked car on Avenue 26 with Nevada plates. There's a body in a trunk that needs to be gotten rid of and then hangs up. Jack demands to know who's in the trunk and Penticoff says he does not know. 04:48:18...04:48:19...04:48:20... 04:53:55 finds an unknown mutilated body in a car Penticoff was supposed to get rid of.]] Jack and Penticoff reach the car and approach. They open up the truck. Jack puts Penticoff under custody as he investigates the body. He quickly checks the face. It's unrecognizable but the body is male and not his daughter. Mason arrives and apprehends Penticoff. Mason asks what's going on and Jack explains that there are people in the agency supporting the hit on Palmer. Mason asks what's next. Jack says he needs to try to ID the dead body. Jack and Mason agree that their conversation never existed. Jack calls Nina and tells her about the body and to get a forensics expert on it. Nina says she'll get Perry Tanaka on it. 04:57:03 Jack calls Teri and tells her he's on his way to her and asks about Janet. Teri says she's still in surgery. shoots Dan Mounts in front of Rick Allen.]] Dan and Rick are at the compound waiting for Gaines. Gaines arrives with Kim in the trunk. Gaines walks over and asks them about Janet. Dan says they killed her. Gaines tells them that his people heard that someone of Janet's description was taken to a hospital nearby where they had been. Dan admits that maybe she wasn't quite dead. Gaines pulls out a gun and shoots and kills Dan. Gaines tells Rick he just got promoted. Split screen: Rick stares open-mouthed at his friend's body. Jack drives back to CTU, with the unidentified body in the trunk. Nina and Tony work at their computers. David Palmer looks around his room, dealing with this latest revelation. Meanwhile at the hospital, Janet's condition becomes critical. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Memorable quotes * Dan Mounts: We'd like our money now. If that's like, you know, okay. * Ira Gaines: Well, just so we're like, you know, clear, what happened to the other girl? * Dan Mounts: Janet? Like I told you, we had to kill her. * Ira Gaines: My people tell me that a girl fitting her description was taken to a hospital near to where you were. How do you explain that? * Dan Mounts: Well, the thing is that...maybe she wasn't quite dead. * Ira Gaines: Well, I'll tell ya, Dan. You're either dead or you're not dead. There's no such thing as "sorta dead". Here, let me show you. (shoots Dan) * Ira Gaines: (to a very shocked Rick) You've just been promoted. Congratulations. * Greg Penticoff: Are you deaf? I said no questions without my lawyer. * Jack Bauer: (smiles) Your lawyer can kiss my ass. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell (credit only) * John Hawkes as Greg Penticoff * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * David Barrera as Phillips * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley * Tony Perez as Douglas Newman * Sharon Madden as Receptionist * James Healy, Jr. as Dr. Kinnard * Nynno Ahli as Abbott (as "Abbot") Production staff Deleted appearances * Ray Hale as Intern (received co-star credit) Background information and notes * The flashes in this episode's "[[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]]" are the same as the ones in "Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am," including the clip from this episode with George Mason and Sgt. Newman trying to track Jack and Greg Penticoff on the satellite. * Despite being credited, Karina Arroyave's character Jamey Farrell does not appear in this episode. * The time before the commercial, 04:25:32, is exactly four minutes before the time after the commercial, 04:29:32. * When David Palmer goes into Keith's room at 4:40am, his bedside clock says 4:57am. * Ira Gaines gives the licence plate of the car as "782 MOF" when it was really "528 MOF." Somehow Jack still found it. * Devika Parikh's first name is incorrectly spelled "Davika" in the closing credits. * Nynno Ahli's character is credited as "Abbot," but his nametag reads "Abbott." See also * 4:00am-5:00am (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 105 105